Fiesta de Navidad: Vivela en Konoha!
by Wolf Noire
Summary: La univeridad de Konoha piensa organizar una fiesta de Navidad que todos los alumnos recuerden para toda su vida: Algunos los hacen para divertirse, otros...para conseguir a la chica que les gusta. ¿Que puede llegar a suceder en una fiesta tan inocete?


Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto Shippuden)

Época: Actual.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Decidir un nombre...no es fácil.**

Aquella mañana, como cualquier otra, el viento fresco de invierno llenaba las calles de la ya conocida y siempre mencionada Konoha. Era principios de Noviembre, y todos los alumnos de la Universidad estaban alterados, ya que pronto, muy pronto, se celebraría la fiesta de navidad.

Y no os penséis que la fiesta de navidad solía ser tranquila…al contrario! Este año querían superarse del anterior, y querían montar una fiesta con marcha. El plan ideal para ligar con las chicas (o al menos eso pensaban los chicos) El plan para comenzar…

"LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD DE KONOHA!"

Eso gritaron todas las chicas al uní solo en clase, cuando estaban decidiendo el nombre de la fiesta de fin de curso, mientras Kakashi, el tutor de la clase, las miraba con cierto toque incrédulo, con la mano echado a la cara, tapándose aun más la boca –y eso que llevaba la bufanda, la verdad es que siempre llevaba algo que tapaba su boca, era increíble-pensando en la que le había tocado: aguantar a críos de 17-18 de la Universidad, pervertidos como estaban, en un desmadre de fiesta.

Realmente las que gritaron el nombre se trataban ni más ni menos que de la pelirosa de Sakura, la rubia de Ino, y la chica madura y de cuatro coletas: Temari.

-Por favor, eso es demasiado largo y cursi!-protesto un chico castaño, de dos marcas triangulares hacia abajo en sus mejillas, y con leves rasgos caninos. Había gente que directamente le llamaba "perro" por su afición a ellos, pero realmente se trataba de Kiba.

-A si? Tienes algo mejor a caso?-preguntó Ino, mientras se echaba una mano a la cintura, apoyando con firmeza su mano en la mesa del susodicho, mientras encaraba una ceja.

-Esto…pues…-Kiba se quedó callado durante unos momentos, para después dirgir su vista hacia atrás, donde estaban sus amigos. Naruto reía divertido, junto a Choji, y también vio la leve sonrisa del delegado: Shikamaru.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmesí, pero finalmente, y pensando de forma rápida, se consiguió defender:

-Yo opto por que se llame "La navidad vive en Konoha!"dijo con orgullo. Fue entonces cuando todos (o casi todos) se le quedaron mirando con una gotita de sudor en la sien

-Pero si es prácticamente lo mismo!-protesto Sakura.

-No es cierto, fiesta y vida… no son lo mismo!-se defendió el chico perro.

-Qué no?! Pues que decida el delegado!-volvió Ino a las andadas, señalando al pobre de Shikamaru, que se encontraba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyadas en la mesa, y les miró con los ojos entre cerrados, con cara de agobiado

-Pero que problemático…-dijo, mientras miraba a ambos lados, y es que tenía un buen dilema: si decía el de las chicas, Kiba y los demás chicos lo tomarían por traidor, pero si decía el de los chicos, seguramente las chicas se le echarían encima y prácticamente lo devorarían a quejas y broncas…maldita sea…que problemático…

Shikamaru puso cara pensativa, algo angustiada, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, intentando decir algo que calmara a ambos lados, y, después de una deducción rápida lo consiguió:

-Que os parece…"La fiesta de navidad: Vivela en Konoha"?...-dijo, con la esperanza de que fuese la mejor solución, y de que ninguno de los dos bandos se le echase encima.

Las chicas se quedaron pensativa, y cuando Ino iba a abrir la boca (sabiendo que era de guerrear..) rápidamente, una bella chica de ojos color chocolate, que tenía su castaña melena recogida en dos moños que le hacían recordar a el típico peinado chino (y le quedaba muy bien) interrumpió, mientras asentía.

-A mi me parece genial!-dijo alegre Tenten-es la mejor solución!-animó, mirando a todos.

Sakura, Ino y Temari la miraron, y sin decir nada mas, asintieron. Especialmente Temari, que miró al chico problemático con una leve sonrisa. No esperaba más de él.

-De acuerdo, aprobamos la deducción de la "Piña"-dijo la chica de cuatro coletas, asintiendo entonces Sakura e Ino.

-Me parece bien!-apresuró a decir Naruto con una sonrisa-decidido queda!

-Eh eh..Pero…-Kib fue a protestar, pero Shikamaru le miró con una clara y dura mirada que decía "cállate", y finalmente lo hizo. Así entonces, comienza el plan navideño, comienza…

"LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD: VIVELA EN KONOHA!!!"

Kakashi volvió a suspirar, cerrando sus ojos-queréis dejar de chillar?...-dijo con aires de agotamiento.

* * *

**_Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado el corto principio de este breve fic de Navidad basado en Naruto._**

**_Quiero decir que habrá un poco de todo, y de que a lo mejor me base en la pareja Nejiten, que es de la que siempre escribo :D_**

**_Por otro lado, agradezco que la leáis, y si veo que os gusta y dejáis reviwers, seguiré haciéndola. Aquí, en España, se acerca la navidad de ahí que me base. Espero continuarla y que disfrutéis con la lectura, siento que el primer capítulo sea tan corto, es más una breve introducción!_**


End file.
